


One Way To Forgive

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters: Pietro<br/>Relationship: Pietro/reader<br/>Request: Could you do a PietroxReader where they were fighting and Pietro says or does something that hurts the reader so he decided to make it up to her…. *If you know what I mean ;)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way To Forgive

Fandom: The Avengers

Storming through to the kitchen, you slam your hand down on the wooden breakfast table.  
“Damn it, Pietro.” You yell as said man storms in behind you, his hands balled up into fists.  
You had been fighting for over an hour and emotions were running high and nerves were wearing thin. Pietro had came home in a foul mood and you had only matched him. He hadn’t said a word to you when he had walked through the door, slamming it, I would like to add. He just went straight through to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water and downing it.  
You were curious at first, but when his mood continued, you started to lose patients with the ‘oh, so, love of your life’.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” You scream as throw your arms into the air.  
“Nothing. You're the one with the problem!” He screams back at you. Your face was burning red in anger. For God sake, how dare he act like you were the one to blame.  
“You came home like Fury had yelled at your for spilling milk.” You say while changing into PJs. You were ready to just crawl into bed and try and sleep off this horrible fight.  
“You know what? Maybe you're my problem!” Pietro could have hit himself as soon as the words left his lips. You stood there, in that long, baggy shirt you always wore to bed. He loved you in that shirt, he loved you and now he had just said he had a problem with you.  
You stared at him, tears welling in your eyes.  
“Okay.” You whisper and pull back the sheets. Pietro watches as you crawl in and lie with your back to him. He knew that those tears were spilling over the rims of your eyes. He also knew that you would not take an apology straight after. So he walked out the room,  
——  
Pietro walked back into the bedroom about an hour later. He could ell you weren’t asleep because of how you were breath. When you slept, you breaths were long and even, now they were uneven and short. You had been crying.  
He pulled off his shirt and trousers and crawled in beside you in his boxers. He wrapped his arms around your figure and pulled you close to him, burying his face in your neck. He can feel that you are shaking slightly and you want to pull away from him. He brings his lips up so they were inches from your ears.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispers, his voices shaking. You weren’t the only one who had been crying. “You are not the problem. I am. I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you. I’m so sorry. Please, please forgive me.” He places his hands on your hips, rubbing small circles on your hipbone with him thumb. You sniffed but let your body press against his. You knew he was sincere by how he spoke. He was leaving all his pride behind so that he could try and keep you as his.  
You felt him place loving kisses to your jawline and neck. He sniffed against your skin. You twist your body so you can lie facing him.  
Putting your hands on either side of his face, tracing the staring jawline of the man you loved. You could just see the redness in his eyes and the wetness on his cheek.  
“Please. Let me make it up to you.” He whispers before pressing his lips to yours in a needy kiss. You accept it and return the kiss, moaning at the contact. He darts his tongue past your open lips and try’s to fight with yours for dominance. You win and slip your tongue into his mouth, tasting and exploring.  
You lifted your leg so it was placed on his hip. You rolled your hips against him, feeling the growing bulge in his boxers. You smirk against his lips and bury your fingers in his beautiful hair, tugging at it slightly.  
He pulled your leg down and moved so he was on top of your, his legs between yours, his hands either side of your head for support.  
You knew how he was going to make it up to you, and you wanted it.  
He leaned up and ripped your shirt off, revealing your bare chest. He let out a shuddering breath and leaned down, taking on of your perking buds in his hot mouth.  
You moan, throwing your head out and arching your back, pushing your breasts into his face.  
You felt his fingers dancing along your stomach and sliding into your panties. You let out a long moan as he rubs circles on your clit, sending pleasure rushing through your whole body. He could already feel how wet you were and how ready you were for him.  
But this was about you.  
He slipped a finger inside of you, then another and started to fuck you with his figures.  
You moan, buckling your hips to meet his fingers, feeling the tightness in your stomach ready to snap.  
With in the next three seconds, you broke. Crying out his name as your orgasm claimed you. He patiently waited for you to come down from your high before taking off your panties and his boxers and thrusting inside of you, shuttering at the feeling of you wrapped around him.  
You moans filled his ears and he started to slowly thrust in and out of you, burying his face in your neck, grunting slightly. Soon, the slow pace became too much for both of you and he started to speed up. His voice filled the air as he moaned your name, pressing kisses to the sides of your neck.  
You could feel your orgasm building up again and you knew his was coming as well.  
Wrapping your legs around his waist, he started to pound you hard, groaning.  
And just like that, your second climax made you throw your head back and call out Pietros name.  
He came soon after you, his thrust becoming erratic the slowing as he spilled his white seed into you.  
When he rolled back to his side of the bed and pulled you into his arms. You smiled and cuddle into his muscular chest.  
“So, am I forgiven?” He chuckles, making you giggle as you feel his chest move.  
“Hmmmm, I suppose.” You giggle.  
That night, you fell asleep in the arms of the man you love.


End file.
